ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tonfas
The Tonfa are fast, brutish weapons that can crush enemies. They are made of wood, reinforced with super hard steel. History Quoted directly from the game: The Tonfa is a representative weapon of the ancient Ryukyu martial arts, developed in what are now the islands of Okinawa. Although Tonfa have a short reach, they are extremely fast and can be wielded in a number of ways to exploit their strengths in offence and defence. This versatility has led Western countries to adapt Tonfa into police nightsticks. These particular Tonfa have high-density, super-hard tungsten carbide plating on all impact surfaces, including the tips and outer edges. This provides for immense impact damage while still remaining compact. Because these Tonfa are not bladed, they are incapable of cutting attacks, but they make up for this in their ability to pulverize human flesh. These specially-modified Tonfa are so much heavier than typical Tonfa that only the most talented martial artists are even capable of spinning them. Locations Ninja Gaiden II : During Chapter 7 - The Flying Fortress Daedalus, and after acquiring the Art of the Piercing Void ninpo, near a Test of Valor you will use a console to open a passage below. Drop down into the room and find two corpses. One carries Incendiary Shuriken; the other corpse carries the Tonfa. If you miss them they are available for purchases in Muramusa's shop later on. Sigma 2 : The Tonfa are found in Chapter 7 - the Lycanthropes' Castle, in a semi-circular room with what appear to be knightly harnesses of armour in a ring along the wall, about half of the way up. At the centre of the semi-circle, on a raised section of floor next to the wall opposite the armours will be a chest containing the Tonfa. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Brutishly fast *Can connect multiple times *The combo Fluttering Peacock is a very fast and hard hitting level 2 move that leaves enemies open to Obliterations *Thanks to its low damage output, it is useful for the 100 combo achievement. *Once upgraded to level 3, it is much easier to de limb enemies. *By pressing A during almost any ground based X combo, you can perform 'Heavenly Justice' which allows Ryu to quickly teleport. The same can be achieved by using the dodge command after a light attack. Weaknesses *Not very powerful *Low range *Not very useful against larger foes because of low stun chance *Poor aerial combos Moves List Normal *Great Edge: X, X, X, X, X *Ivory Flower: X, X, X, Y, X *Falling Petals Flowing Water (Lvl 2): X, X, X, Y, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw)(Lvl 2): X, X, X, Y, X, X, X, Y *One Thousand Blossoms (Lvl 3): X, X, Y, Y, Y *Fluttering Peacock (Lvl 2) X, X, Forward + Y *Blooming Iris: X, X, Forward + X, X *Flower Garland Drop (Throw)(Lvl 2): X, X, Forward + X, Y *Cypress Column: X, X, Forward + X, Y *Cradled Moon: X, Y *Crimson Edge: X, Hold Y, Y *Demons’ Staves: Forward + X *Demons’ Diamonds (Lvl 2): Forward + X, X *Demon Tears Kick (Lvl 3): Forward + X, X, X, X, X *Demon Devourer: Forward + X, Y, Y *Iron Wheel: Y, Y *Storm of the Four Winds (Lvl 2): Y, Y, Y *Vermilion Fan: Hold Y *Spring Wind: Hold Y (Essence Technique) *Uncontrollable Bloom: Hold Y (Ultimate Technique) *Fleeting Blossoms: Forward + Y, Y *Turning Wheel: X (while running) *Roaring Flames: Y (while running) *Overlapping Storms (Lvl 2): Circle + Y *Heavenly Justice: A or Left Trigger + Move (during combo) *Justice of Heaven Kick: X (during Heavenly Justice) *Broken Lantern: Y (during Heavenly Justice) *First Storm: X (while blocking) *One Thousand Lotuses: Y, Y (while blocking) *Bloom of Revenge: Y (next to downed enemy) *Reverse Wind: Left Trigger + any movement *Wind Run: A + X While Airborne *Ivory Flower: X *Falling Petals Flowing Water (Lvl 2): X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop (Throw)(Lvl 2): X, X, X, Y *Oblivion Blossom: Y *Eight Leaves: X (while jumping forward) *Stone Breaker: Y, Y (while jumping towards enemy) *Guillotine Throw (Throw): A + X (while jumping just over a human size enemy) *Wind Path: A (while jumping near enemy) On Wall *Flying Bird Flip: A *Stone Breaker: X, Y or Y, Y (while wall running) *Fluttering Crane: X or Y *Demon Exorcism: X, X *Demon Devourer (Lvl 2): X, X, X *Crimson Fang: X, Y *Fleeting Blossoms (Lvl 2): X, Y, Y *Fluttering Phoenix: X or Y (during Flying Bird Flip) *Demon Exorcism: X, X (during Flying Bird Flip) *Demon Devourer (Lvl 2): X, X, X (during Flying Bird Flip) *Crimson Fang: X, Y (during Flying Bird Flip) *Fleeting Blossoms (Lvl 2) X, Y, Y (during Flying Bird Flip) Aquatic *Drowning Moon: X, Y (while running on water) *Floodgate Crush: Y, Y (while running on water) *Demon Thistle: X (floating at water surface) *Drowning Moon: Y (floating at water surface) *Crimson Lily: X (underwater) *Scale Scraper: Y (underwater) *Calm Water Run: A + X (while running on water) *Calm Water Break: Left Trigger + A (while running on water) Trivia *Second fastest weapon *Beating Ninja Gaiden II using only this weapon unlocks Tonfa Master Achievement *Recommended for quicker Obliteration's *Good for getting a 100 hit combo Category:Weapons Category:Intact